1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly to a hand-manipulated tool for cleaning uneven surfaces of tile floors and walls and the grout between the tiles.
2. Background Information
It is well known that it is difficult to adequately clean the surfaces of rough tile, such as stone, tile and the like, and the recessed, rough grout between the tiles. Because of this difficulty, many different types of cleaning implements ranging from machines with power driven brushes to hand manipulated brushes with fixed bristles have been proposed in the past. Many of the known implements have been specifically designed to clean either tile or grout, and are not useful to clean both tile and grout in an acceptable and easily used manner.
The use of hand brushes intended to enter and clean channels of grout typically require the user to wear gloves and exert considerable effort to accomplish an acceptable cleaning result. Long-handled cleaning brushes have been awkward to manipulate while maintaining the brush elements in contact with the tile grout.